Steven's Proposition
by Yogurt-Time
Summary: Steven has plans for Ruby, and there's a chance he might not want to go along with them. (Yaoi, PWP, etc.)


**Okay, it's another PWP story. But this was requested from me and I can't let my requesters down. All the same, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

He hesitated for a second before knocking on the closed door. In honesty, he wasn't exactly sure why he decided to knock; most boys his age had no qualms about barging into any room that wasn't locked.

"Come in," came a voice from the room beyond. As instructed, the boy opened the door to come in, revealing to him the small but well-furnished office, lit in shuttered light peeking in through the window's blinds. There, he saw Steven Stone, sitting at his desk and observing a small figurine of Beldum, which the younger boy knew was his favorite Pokemon. Noticing the guest's arrival, Steven hastily threw the toy back into the first open drawer he saw before laying his clasped hands on the desktop, assuming a professional front.

"Ruby," he began, appearing stoic, "I suppose you're wondering why I've called you here."

A bead of sweat rolled down Ruby's forehead as he remained silent. He began to fear that Steven may have caught wind of the prank call he made to the Devon Corporation, and he was already thinking of excuses to save himself from whatever punishment was in store for him.

"It wasn't me, it was Wally, I swear! He made me do it! It was all his idea!" blurted the boy without warning. Steven acknowledged the confession with only a quizzical gaze, and went on to explain, "Wally? This isn't about Wally. I have something important to ask of you."

At the moment, there was no telling what kind of request the silver-haired man wanted Ruby to fulfill. The red-eyed boy was more than a little nervous about asking further, but his curiosity proved great enough to overcome that anxiety and he asked, "What do you need?" making sure to contain any emotions as he spoke, matching his client in formal demeanor. A harsh creak indicated that Steven had shifted his chair away from the desk to stand. Ruby didn't walk away or even look in another direction as the older man began to approach him, tugging at his necktie to remove and carelessly toss it to the floor.

"As you know, I'm very interested in rare stones and gems, and lately there's been one kind I've been meaning to obtain for myself… Ruby," Steven's voice was soft, yet commanding. Ruby's pulse began to increase when Steven's body was a mere inch from his own. He didn't let his eyes stray from Steven's face, one that wore a placid expression, as though this was an ordinary, strictly-business meeting. Locking his gaze in position proved to be his own undoing though, Ruby realized when he felt the squeezing sensation; he realized this would be no ordinary meeting at all.

A loud yelp wanted to escape the boy's mouth, but the end result turned out more like a wheezing gasp. Steven retained his temperate face, even as his breathing became audible. "Your jewels… They will be mine. Will you let me have your rubies, Ruby?" He still hadn't let go of Ruby's clothed crotch, keeping his grasp firm as a Corphish's Vicegrip, but still controlled; crushing his sensitive areas would be all too contrary to his objective.

Finding his voice, Ruby cried out, "W-What are you doing?! I… I'm not gay, okay?" Even as his body was becoming excited at the touch of another person's hand, the fact of the matter was that Ruby did not find himself interested in the same sex in that way. What was it that made other men so drawn to him, he wondered. Was it his flair for Pokemon Contests? Or was it the fetching white hat he always wore? Ruby knew that his choice of headwear would backfire on him, but not in a manner such as this. Regardless of it all, he didn't try to pull the intruding hand away. Steven didn't move as he answered back, "I didn't ask if you were, and even so, it doesn't matter to me." Not loosening his hold, his voice began to lighten, "But if you don't want to do this the easy way, perhaps we can negotiate. After all, I am a wealthy, wealthy man, and I can pay you anything you ask; you just name your price."

Silently, Ruby considered the offer. He knew that Steven was not lying about his vast fortune, and thought about whether submitting himself to the man's desires was worth any amount of cash. To his chagrin, Ruby wasn't very rich, and an opportunity like this would probably not arise again in a very long time. "Ten million," he stated flatly. The way Ruby saw it now, he had won regardless of the outcome; either he would have all the money he would ever need, or he would be able to walk away from this place intact.

Steven's mouth started to droop. He didn't expect the boy to ask for even a fraction of that amount. Was he looking to buy a new bike? Or did he have a fine that urgently needed to be paid? Whatever the reason, it didn't matter to the rich man. Ten million would take weeks, even months to regain, but he could not let Ruby out of his grasp now – figuratively and literally.

"…Deal," he confirmed with some reluctance. On the outside, Ruby kept a neutral face, but wanted to laugh; for a moment he thought Steven would propose a ridiculously low counter-offer, and Ruby wasn't willing to settle for any lower. Releasing his hold on the boy, Steven heard him give a faint sigh of relief as he began to locate the zipper of his charcoal-black pants, undoing the fly and lowering them down to the boy's ankles. Already, the silver-haired man liked what he was seeing; Ruby's legs were strong and muscled from constant traveling around the Hoenn region, yet still looked young and smooth, befitting a boy of his age. Trailing his eyes up the legs, he took in the sight of Ruby's underwear, snugly-fitting boxer briefs that revealed a slight bulging roundness where the legs met. Steven couldn't wait to see what lay beneath the shielding fabric, and could easily have completely destroyed the underwear with his bare hands to do so… but that wouldn't be very professional of him.

Ruby waited, wishing that Steven would stop savoring the moment and just get this whole thing over with, as the ordeal was already beginning to make him a bit uncomfortable. He also felt a bit naked, standing before another male with no pants on – but he knew if Steven continued to have his way, he would actually be naked before long. The older man lifted Ruby's feet one at a time to pull the pants completely off, and he directed the boy's attention to the chair at his desk, offering but a single instruction, "Now, take your seat, Ruby." As Ruby walked to the chair, his back was turned, allowing to Steven a view of his underwear-wrapped backside; a view that did not go unappreciated. Steven's tongue glided over his lips, moistening them in anticipation.

Ruby sat upon the wooden chair, unyielding beneath the boy's light weight. His hands fidgeted about, unsure of where they should lay before he settled on securing them behind the chair as though they were ropes holding him hostage; a sort of cruel joke to himself, he thought, seeing himself as captive to an uncannily benevolent captor. On the other hand, perhaps keeping his arms out of the way would inspire Steven to further reward him for his compliance. Keeping his eye on Steven as he approached, Ruby waited in silence, remaining quiet even as he felt the silver-haired man take hold of his waistband. The elastic tensed as careful fingers curled around and stretched the band, easing their descent to Ruby's ankles, making him gasp. He was completely exposed to a man he had no overt feelings for, yet he did not even try to close his legs to conceal his shame.

Steven wanted to pinch himself; he needed to make sure he wasn't dreaming before it was too late, and feared he would wake up in his bed, frustrated and painfully aroused. A swift nip on his shoulder was all the proof required for him to realize that this was reality, and his long-held fantasy was coming to pass at last. The sight of Ruby's genitals, not to mention the slight but distinctive scent they carried, threatened to cloud Steven's senses. His body was aching for pleasure, but his mind remembered he should his time; making this dream come true had cost him a fortune, and he wanted his money's worth of the boy.

Ruby felt the man's grasp on his member, the slow, controlled strokes coaxing blood into the organ to harden and enlarge it. He tried to focus his attention to the featureless ceiling to provide distraction, not wanting to think about being pleasured in this way, but the sensation of being touched was becoming hard to ignore. On top of that, Steven began to mutter, "You carry a very nice set of 'jewels', Ruby… Your dick, it's grown hard as a diamond by my touch, and your balls look as round and smooth as pearls. Impressive."  
The last word he had punctuated with a satisfied smile that Ruby didn't even see while he continued not to look down. The walls seemed to rotate around Ruby before he realized that it was he who was being turned; Steven had flipped him over to get a view of the boy's other side, and now Ruby felt the back board of the chair pressing against his chest. In this position he couldn't see what Steven would be doing to him, even if he had wanted to. All the same, he remained in place, remembering that his obedience would be repaid most handsomely.

Ruby could not see Steven's actions now that his back was turned, but he could certainly feel them. "Aaah!" he yelped as he felt a sudden intrusion of objects that were thin, yet firm. "A-ah… This isn't what anuses are used for… Why would you put things in them?" he gasped, as a group of Steven's fingers were twisting around and stroking the walls of the boy's passage, the other hand busying itself with the smooth, taut pouch housing his balls. Without so much as slowing his fingering down, Steven responded, "Patience, Ruby. Let me keep 'mining' your cave, I think I'm about to strike gold, if you know what I mean."  
Ruby didn't quite grasp the metaphor until Steven's fingers located a particularly smooth and rounded surface inside of him, which they firmly pressed down on, making the boy twitch with an unexpected jolt of pleasure. "Do you see, Ruby? This is why we put things in anuses," Steven explained, "But don't try it with a Beldum. Just… don't."

The fingers retracted from Ruby's entrance after a few minutes of working his prostate, providing him a unique combination of relief and emptiness. He didn't want to think about it, but he didn't really mind being fingered too much, not that he would make a habit of trying it himself the next time he had some privacy. However the fingers were only a sample of what immediately followed; Ruby's eyes widened when he heard the buzz of the lowered zipper, his whole body stiffening once his aching hole had been filled with a part of Steven that was wider and longer than his fingers, and seemed to throb as it stretched the tight entrance. Ruby had to clench his teeth to prevent himself from screaming like a startled Whismur; his fingernails were scraping against the chair, beginning to peel at the wooden frame.

Steven found himself already excited beyond belief, before he had even inserted halfway into the boy's tight hole. Two minutes of thrusting would be enough for him to finish, he imagined, perhaps even less than that. The drive to prolong his pleasure, to remain in this perfect situation for as long as humanly possible, was what restrained his speed, slowly pushing his length in, and then out, repeating the motion like clockwork. Besides, he didn't particularly want to hurt his guest; making this experience more bearable to the less experienced boy would be the courteous thing to do. Securing his position with one hand at Ruby's hip, he used the other to take hold of the boy's shaft, somewhat smaller than his own and maintaining only a halfway-hardened state. As he matched his stroking pace with that of his thrusting, Steven shut his eyes, appreciating the pleasure mingling with the boy's muffled moans. It was all starting to grow more intense for the silver-headed man, his increasing speed indicating the wane of his control.

Ruby remained still while he was being simultaneously penetrated and masturbated, the constant rubbing on his rod served to mask the pain burning in his bloated rectum, leaving the prostate-induced pleasure free to course his young body, flushed and dripping in sweat. He could not deny the intensity of the stimulation, pushing him to his limit, but he tried not to think about who was providing him with the pleasure he was loving so greatly. Instead, he focused his mind on something that would keep him in the mood, for Steven's sake and his own. Almost instinctively, the image of Flannery, the Gym Leader of Lavaridge Town, came to mind. Even without considering gender, Ruby preferred the younger, more relatable redhead to the man who was currently pleasuring him. He also knew the woman's affinity for the hot springs her town was known for, and imagining her indulging in the steaming pools, without a towel to preserve her modesty… That could keep him hard even if a blizzard were to suddenly blow in from the window.

Not even an hour had passed, and Steven was already yearning for release; his arousal had become fierce beyond control, distorting his judgment. No longer did he care about taking his time, or whether Ruby would be able to reach orgasm himself; he needed to make a spectacular finish, and nothing would stand in his way. His movements had reached a surprisingly swift pace, and he could feel how firmly the boy was holding his position, trying to avoid being jostled about by Steven's almost-violent thrusting. A particularly forceful push was all it took for the younger boy to burst, his twitching penis sending its sticky fluids down Steven's fingers. The older man wasted no more time, completely driving his rigid organ inside of Ruby as he began to climax as well, filling the boy with his hot, viscous love. Both bodies were ablaze with overwhelming pleasure, and neither could stand to move an inch amidst the waves of pure satisfaction.

Finally, Steven found the strength to pull out of Ruby, making a thin vein of semen seep out of the entrance as he did so. He helped Ruby sit up on the chair after he put his tie back on, feeling a slight pang of lament as he assisted the exhausted boy in putting his pants and underwear back on. This was the last of Ruby's penis that he would be seeing for a long time, perhaps even for good, and he hoped he had enough of a good look to secure the image of it in his memories. Once the two were completely re-organized, Steven presented to Ruby an empty briefcase, laying it flat on the desk and beginning to fill with stack after bundled stack of bills that he produced from within his drawers.

"Ten million, as we agreed," Steven stated once he had placed the last bundle of cash in. He closed the case and pushed it towards Ruby "It's yours now, spend it however you wish."  
Ruby nodded in acknowledgement, giving a quick, "Thank you," before he quickly turned to leave the office, money-filled briefcase in hand. A mere moment before he could lay his hand on the doorknob, Steven called out, "Ruby," receiving the boy's attention as his head turned. He continued, "Just so I know… did you enjoy it?"  
Ruby shrugged, he didn't really want to think about it anymore, and his mind was much more occupied with ideas of spending his newfound fortune. "Eh, better than Wallace," was all he said before the door slammed shut behind him as he left.

Those words left Steven quite intrigued; he wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. He remembered Ruby's insistent denial of being gay, yet that statement clashed with what he had just said, that he "was better than Wallace", a man he knew to be far more flamboyant than he. Did Wallace persuade the boy, just as he had done himself? Or was Ruby more lenient in his sexuality than he cared to admit?

These questions and others abounded in Steven's mind as the aroma of sweat and musk lingered thick in the enclosed room; just inhaling the scent was enough to re-awaken his excitement. Reaching for his Pokenav, he began to dial a familiar number, waiting for the recipient to pick up. Once he heard the "Hello?" on the other side, Steven began, "Hello, Wallace. I've just had a chat with that boy Ruby, and he told me something quite interesting…"

* * *

**And there we have it. No, I don't really plan to write a follow-up to this story, sorry. Perhaps now is the time for more plot fics... with yaoi of course.**


End file.
